Theorem 21
by Bloaty Kitsune
Summary: AU. Sexy, blonde math teacher gets a cute, innocent, naive little monkey for a student, and so...need I say more? Sanzo x Goku! -


A/N: HI THERE! I doubt any of you have read any of my stories, as this is my first Saiyuki story ever! *applauds self* *ahem* Oh, so I must warn you that I'm a bit eccentric, and I love rambling. RAMBLING IS GOOD! RAMBLING IS FUN! I'm doing it right now...*sweat drop* Oh, who's watched episode 39 of the anime? I have! It was so sick!!! Homura was practically...oh wait, that's spoilers. Right...if anyone wants to know, tell me your e-mail, and I'll tell you about it! It was so...disturbing though! By the way, anyone here like Finding Nemo?  
  
Disclaimers: NOOOOOOO! SAIYUKI IS MINNNNEEEEEE!!!! Fine. Be that way. It belongs to the writer of it. (Damn...forgot the name...isn't it like Kazuya or something? And I was just reading about it too...)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: The First period of the First day of school  
  
***  
  
It's another beautiful day at X high school.  
  
"HUNGRY!"  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing-  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
...and all was peaceful...  
  
*THWACK!*  
  
Or not.  
  
"SENSEI!"  
  
Actually, if said high school were really to be so serene that the singing of the birds could be heard, something is seriously wrong. After all, if you were to choose one word to describe this school, quiet is _far_ from it (and I mean far). Besides which, it is highly doubted that the birds around here will ever get a singing voice as loud as that of the monkey's.  
  
Oh what's that? Monkeys don't sing? Quite right; I meant Son Goku.  
  
As a freshman for the first time entering this prestigious and highly- educational atmosphere, Son Goku, the cutest chocolaty-haired, golden-eyed boy ever alive, turned it upside down, inside out.  
  
You see, this wonderfully-rated high school used to be full of monotonous, dreary-minded students who had no creativity...or life, for that matter, and in fact, in this incredibly competitive environment where test grades accounted for all, imagination was _discouraged_; teachers...students...everyone was against it! As a matter of fact, there was one man who opposed the concept more than any other, and that was Genjo Sanzo.  
  
With his shiny blonde hair, slightly down turned lips, beautiful eyes that showed interest for nothing whatsoever, Sanzo's just the type of guy you'd wish in a soap opera. In actuality, however, his profession is far from that of an actor's; he is, in fact, the highest rated teacher in all of Japan.  
  
What is it that makes Sanzo such a great teacher? Perhaps it's his severe personality? Perhaps it's his strict way of teaching? Or perhaps it's all in his philosophy of 'you get your work done, don't bother me, and we all get along; otherwise, prepare to die'. Any which way, this is not a man that supported ruckus or disturbance of any sort.  
  
And as fate would have it, Goku, our innovative, naïve, innocent, LOUD little cutey just _had_ to be in the stern, harsh, easily-irritable Sanzo- sensei's class in his first period on his first day. And that's where everything started.  
  
***  
  
"Quiet down, everyone. As you probably all know, this is an advanced math analysis class, and I expect you to all know what to do. Today's assignment is on page 16, due at the end of class, no exceptions. It's a pretest to your knowledge, but it will go towards your grade. Begin!" commanded Sanzo in a strong, if not slightly bored, voice. He could already feel his head throbbing; the first day of school is always _horrible_. He just knew something's going to happen.  
  
And indeed, something did.  
  
"Ne, Genjo-sensei, I need a bit of help," someone called out.  
  
The blonde's brow twitched. Did someone in _his_ class just _ask a question_ _without_ raising their hand on the _first_ day of school, before _any_ new information has been taught?  
  
"Who just said that," demanded Sanzo tersely.  
  
Not a singe person in the entire class responded save for one, the one who had initially asked the question. Sanzo's hard gaze landed on a boy, a boy that looked too young to be fifteen, a boy who sat in the corner of the room all by himself, a boy that didn't look in the least bit frightened, a boy that _smiled_, a boy with big, huge golden eyes, a boy with the softest hair, a boy with the most perfect face, a boy...  
  
Sanzo stopped himself before he could go on. However, he couldn't quite control his sharp intake of breath as he abruptly realized...  
  
"This has got to be the _most_," the man murmured to himself, "_stupid_ student I have ever had!"  
  
"So tell me," he continued out loud, that one eyebrow twitching harder than ever "_What_ is it that you are having problems with? The synthetic division? The variations? The factorization?"  
  
The boy stared at him blankly.  
  
"All of it."  
  
"So tell me, have you not taken algebra 3&4 just last year? Have you not learned all this?"  
  
The boy continued staring.  
  
"Nope. I was talking pre-algebra last year. They said that's the class I was supposed to take."  
  
The class was silent. Not a sound was heard. All eyes, even that of the most un-curious student was turned on him. _Pre-algebra_? That is...that is...ridiculous!  
  
"So tell me," the poor, exasperated teacher asked one last time, "what is your name?"  
  
"Goku! Son Goku!" the boy replied cheerfully, without the least hesitation nor embarrassment.  
  
"_Goku_, is it?" repeated Sanzo.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well, _Goku_, what is it that I can help you with?"  
  
Goku, completely unaware of the heavy sarcasm these words with laced with, broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"Well, for starters, question one. See, I don't understand why there's a letter in here. It reads x, by the way. I always thought math revolved around numbers."  
  
The brow twitched again.  
  
"And then, I don't get how you can have an addition sign next to a subtraction sign, cuz, isn't that, like, against the rules?"  
  
*Twitch* *Twitch*  
  
"And the other thing is, I didn't have breakfast. Can I go get something from the vending machines?"  
  
The silence commenced. No one dared say a single word.  
  
"May," murmured the teacher softly.  
  
"Huh? What's that? Couldn't hear you."  
  
"IT'S _MAY_ I GO GET SOMETHING FROM THE VENDING MACHINES, AND THE ANSWER IS NO! _YOU_ ARE COMING WITH ME SO THAT _WE_ CAN GET YOUR CLASSES SORTED OUT STRAIGHT. THE REST OF YOU, IF I HEAR ONE PEEP FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALL DEAD! GOT THAT?"  
  
The rest of the class gulped and nodded wordlessly. They had heard of the teacher's volatile temper from previous students, but had not expected it to be this bad. They were seriously going to consider exchanging schools.  
  
Goku, meanwhile...  
  
"But I'm HUNGRY!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"WHAT IF I _STARVE_ TO DEATH?"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"  
  
"THAT'S BAD LANGUAGE! TEACHERS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO CUSS!"  
  
"ARGH!!!!"  
  
***  
  
And such was the unforgetful first meeting between Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku in the first period of the first day of class.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
A/N: WOW! I FINISHED IT! It's nine thirty right now, and I'm dying for some sleep. NO TESTS TOMORROW! *happy* Anyway, I'd love some feedback! If there's anything wrong with my grammar (lack of sleep, I blame lack of sleep), I'd really appreciate it if you'd notify me! (hate bad grammar...like being perfectionist!) Hmm...I think that's all. Oh, and also, tell me if I should continue this story, cuz I'm juggling around 7, and I haven't even started the other five, so uh...yeah...need to know what's priority. ^-^ Okay, bye bye! 


End file.
